Kianga
Summary Kianga is a young female mist elf from the plains north of Natrua. She was raised in a traveling clan of worshipers of Druantia, and was sent by her goddess to assist Invictus in their battle against the Hobgoblins. When it was determined that her goddess was a demon prince in disguise, she committed the rest of her life to the service of the true goddess Druantia. She was killed in a battle against stone giants while pursuing an undead horde. Introduction to the Party While the party set their forces against the Hobgoblin army, they were introduced to Kianga, who was escorting refugees to safety. She explained that The Mother, her goddess Druantia, had sent her as a disciple to spread the word of her people to the poor people of the city, and to help protect them from further harm. When the battle was won, Kianga prayed to the goddess for guidance, and was told that she was to befriend Invictus and keep them close, as the Goddess had lost her champion and needed him brought back to her. Background Little is known of Kianga's young childhood, as she doesn't remember much. When she was very young, her small village was raided by orcs, and most of the village was slain. She was hiding in the ruin of her family home, clutching a small burned doll, when the Peacemakers of Druantia came upon her. Seeing the doll as a sign from the Mother Goddess that she was a chosen one, spared by Druantia to serve the goddess. Kuhani, the tribe's leader, took to raising Kianga as his own child, teaching her the ways of Druantia and their people's methods of magic and necromancy. She was trained as a Shaman, and was well respected for her ability to communicate directly to The Mother. Once she had spent some time with Invictus, it was discovered that the goddess she believed to be Druantia was actually the demon prince, Lamashtu. After the struggles of this discovery, Kianga committed herself to worshiping the true goddess Druantia. She built a large shrine to the goddess near Nazili's temple to Amauntor, and earned the goddess' favor through her unerring devotion. Personality Kianga's most notable trait is her sunny personality. Despite unknowingly worshiping a demon prince and practicing her unquestionably dark religious rituals, Kianga always remained sunny and positive. Though often assumed to be naive, Kianga is intelligent and charismatic, patient and kind. She loves children and flowers, and could make friends with anyone or anything. Appearance Kianga is a Mist Elf-- which are taller than Wood Elves, with dark skin and dark hair. She has dark hair worn typically in box braids, and wears symbolic paint of her clan. She wears bright yellow silks and leather armor, and carries a spectral spear. Death Kianga was killed during a scuffle with Frost Giants while searching for the undead horde. After her death, she was offered two paths -- to Druantia or to Lamashtu. She took the path to Druantia, and her giggle could be heard on the wind when in the forests.